


Calendar AU series: Tattoolock

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, tattoolock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock finds out John has tattoos, of course he has questions.





	Calendar AU series: Tattoolock

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one for the abandoned Calendar AU series but thought I should share. Enjoy!

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“About all that.”

 

“All what?”

 

“Your tattoos John! Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“It's not important Sherlock, just something I did a long time ago.”

 

“Not Important? So, you mutilated your body with something that isn't 'important'?”

 

“I didn't _mutilate_ anything Sherlock, they're just tattoos. And if you ask some people they'd say my body was already mutilated.”

 

“They're idiots.”

 

“Why did you have them?”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“You have an anatomically correct heart on your heart and a RAMC tattoo on your shoulder blade, the one you got shot in.”

 

“Sherlock, I don't want to talk about it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“John.”

 

John sighed, looking up at Sherlock with a tired expression on his face. It was different from the other times he pushed John to talk about himself, those times he just got mad, yelled a little and then told him what Sherlock wanted to know. Tonight he just looked tired and sad and Sherlock looked away, shame raising inside himself. Clearly it was something, something John didn't want Sherlock to know and he swallowed down a piece of disappointment. Weren't they past all that by now?”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock looked up, John meeting his gaze with that same tiredness, mixed with a hint of regret and Sherlock reached out, his hands taking John's, thumbs stroking the palms. John's skin felt rough and hard and Sherlock wanted to rub it smooth.

 

“I'm sorry John.”

 

He whispered, not wanting to break this silence,this moment. Not wanting John to run away. He gave a tiny smile and John gave a sad one back, taking a breath to speak.

 

“John don't. It's fine. I- I don't want to push you.”

 

John raised a brow in surprise and Sherlock blushed, shame rising again as his thumbs stilled. They sat like that for a while, John looking at their joined hands and Sherlock waited.

 

Whatever he waited for, it didn't come. John just sat there, looking at their hands, his breathing even and soft. Sherlock watched him, seeing the lines around John's eyes, his mouth. He looked so much older suddenly and Sherlock shifted closer without thinking.

 

John didn't flinch, didn't move away. He just looked up at Sherlock, a question in his eyes. Sherlock would have called it hopeful and he bit his lip again, eyes fixed on John's mouth.

 

John let out a soft sound, almost a moan, licking his lips and Sherlock's heart skipped a beat. He squeezed John's hands without thinking and John blinked his eyes.

 

“John?”

 

John nodded, eyes locked with Sherlock's and Sherlock leaned forward, just a fraction, giving John time to think, to change his mind. John let out another sound, something desperate inside it and suddenly they kissed.

 

Sherlock's heart was racing, hands sweating as John's lips rested on his, hard against soft. Then John's tongue came out, licking Sherlock's lips and Sherlock gasped, eyes wide as John's tongue went inside, exploring his mouth, angling his head to get better access, to deepen the kiss and Sherlock was lost.

 

He moaned, too loud, too needy and he felt his blush growing on his cheeks. John moved his hands out from under his, going up his arms, squeezing his biceps before going to the back of his neck, resting there, playing with his nape as they were still kissing.

 

He felt lightheaded, his senses working overtime as he felt John's tongue,the wetness and heat inside him as John traced his teeth, found his tongue, sucked his lip. He let out another moan as John stopped, giving a tiny bite to his lower lip before letting go completely. His eyes were wide and glossy, looking at Sherlock but not really seeing him, his lips wet, panting as his hands stayed on Sherlock, one going to his hair.

 

“Sherlock,I.”

 

John looked down, hand caressing Sherlock's hair and Sherlock had a hard time focusing,his nerves on edge as John kept touching him, sitting so close.

 

“John. It can be- I mean-we can s-stop.”

 

Sherlock bit his lip, disappointment seeping in as John's hands stopped, removing themselves from his hair, his body. It didn't last long though, John's hands taking his own, bringing them up to his lips, placing a kiss on the knuckles before placing them back down.

 

“No. I don't want to stop. I- I want you Sherlock. I need you. But I'm. God, I'm just a mess Sherlock. You deserve better.”

 

John looked pained and Sherlock shook his head, mouth opening to protest, to say anything but John leaned forward, kissing him again, a little harder, a little more heat behind it and Sherlock forgot about everything and everyone except this moment right now. He moaned really loud again, the sound filling the flat and John answered with a low hum, pushing Sherlock down unto his back, his weight pinning him in place.

 

Sherlock panted when they parted, his eyes blown wide as John looked down at him, half pained and half smug.

 

“You deserve better Sherlock, but I want you so badly for myself. God!”

 

With that John kissed him again, hands going into his hair, pulling it lightly and Sherlock's head went back, John's mouth going from his lips to his neck. His hands found John's body, nails digging into the hard skin as John licked and nibbled at his neck, warm air teasing the bitemarks as he went along.

 

“John!”

 

Sherlock's nails digged into John's back, holding on, trying to stop from floating and John let out a soft growl near his ear, licking the shell before kissing and biting his neck again. John's body was on top of Sherlock's, fully connected and Sherlock moved a fraction, his cock brushing against John's stomach, causing John to puff out a breath of air.

 

“Damnit Sherlock, you're gorgeous, I need you so much. Please.”

 

Sherlock wasn't sure what John was asking for. John's cock robed against his leg and he lost his focus once again, just feeling John's hot skin against his own. They were still fully clothed but Sherlock felt on fire already, his cock getting harder by the second.

 

“John. Oh, John!”

 

He let out another moan, biting his lips to try and be quite but then John moved again, perfect and hard and Sherlock let out a half scream, seeing stars.

 

“John! I-I can't. I. John!”

 

John's hands were all over him it seemed, caressing, squeezing. Sherlock felt the hotness of John's lips on his cheeks, his lips, his neck, his ears. John opened up two buttons of his shirt, finding more skin to explore and Sherlock moaned again, nails leaving marks on John's body.

 

His cock was throbbing inside his pants and he writhed and moved underneath John, trying to find more friction. John moved down and their cocks brushed together and they both let out a growl of pleasure. John looked up then, eyes full of lust and heat and Sherlock was lost, drowning in everything, in John.

 

“John. John. _John!”_

 

He couldn't stop it, he felt the tension building, breaking him down, his cock aching and he looked at John with desperation, wanting this to last,needing it to last but it was too strong, too much. John rutted against him, his thick cock against Sherlock's and it was perfect.

 

“Come for me. Come because of me. Now Sherlock, now.”

 

It was all he needed. His orgasm went through him, knocking him out. He felt his release fill up his pants, making it warm and wet and he felt John move against him, frantic, one hand down his pants as he worked himself to his climax, eyes fixed on Sherlock.

 

John came without a sound, his mouth just open in a silent scream of pleasure and Sherlock couldn't stop looking at him. He looked beautiful, so open and trusting. He'd never seen John like this before. He reached out as John came down, stroking his cheek and John blinked, looking at him with tenderness.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock shook his head, wrapping his arms around John, pressing them close. They could talk later, right now he wanted to stay like this. Loved and peaceful.

 

 


End file.
